


A whole new world.

by CursedGoblin



Series: 100 prompts [1]
Category: Big Wolf on Campus
Genre: 100 SMUT prompt fill, 100 prompt fill, AU, Aged up characters, Alpha Tommy, Bad writing because I don’t have a Beta, Bottom!Merton, Bottom!Tommy, College AU, Dark!Tommy, Dirty Talk, Ficlet Series, Gen, Grown up AU, Jealous, Jealousy, M/M, Mertin can be a troll, Monster Fucking (because werewolf), Multi, No Beta, No Timeline, Other, Random Snippet fills, Sarcasm is totally a kink, Slash, Smut, Top!Merton, Werewolf Mates, au(?), dark!merton, no storyline, posessive, self indulgent, so many kinks, top!Tommy, werewolf shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedGoblin/pseuds/CursedGoblin
Summary: Honestly, I rewatched an old childhood favorite. I felt the urge to write and said fuck it before starting to work on this.There's no real story. Some chapters will build off of others but they're all kind of meant to be read on their own. Thanks to the shenanigans that happened in the show it can at least all be considered the same universe though which is fun to think about.Please for the love of god feel free to hit me up on tumblr, I can talk about these two idiots forever.As always no beta so I type it and it gets posted instantly. I'd apologize but eh <3
Relationships: Tommy Dawkins & Merton Dingle, Tommy Dawkins/Merton Dingle
Series: 100 prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807627
Kudos: 6





	1. Look at you, I’ve only started using my fingers and you’re already shaking...

**Author's Note:**

> prompt 1: “Look at you, I’ve only started using my fingers and you’re already shaking.”
> 
> The boys aren't quite hitting home runs yet, but that isn't stopping Tommy.

Merton J Dingle had a lot of experiences in his short eccentric life. He was far from sheltered despite what a lot of their classmates or even his family thought. Monsters and the Supernatural had that kind of effect on a person's life after all. Not that he wasn’t always a believer mind you. It was just, some things were allowed to take a guy by surprise you know? 

So the fact Tommy P Dawkins was currently slotted between his legs; tanned skin half dressed a stark contrast to his own very naked pale complexion exposed to the universe, well Mertin felt it was alright that he was a bit short of breath. Especially while his eyes were locked on the glowing yellow of a werewolves' gaze looking down and watching what his hand was doing to Mertin. . 

“Look at you, I’ve only started using my fingers and you’re already shaking.” The words had a very noticeable growl to them that caused Mertin to shudder all over again. 

“This sort of- _Oh!-_ Listen, Tommy, this is a perfectly normal, acceptable, reaction to what you’re doing! It’s not like I’ve had a lot of experience outside of girls trying to kill me, the whole touching and _hnnnnnnng.”_ It was with a very firm crook of fingers that Tommy’s boyish grin disappeared from his face and it got much more intense in the back of the hearse. 

“Now’s not a good time to talk about that stuff little buddy.” The words were enough to make Merton whimper as his voice all but died in his throat while he nodded. The Wolf. Right, they could be a bit possessive, so jealousy was apparently a thing too. Biting into his lips and Marton's hands tried feebly to grip Tommy’s shoulders while he tried to fight the urge to fall apart from the werewolf’s fingers inside him. 

With a very lewd wet sound, Merton whined in an octave just high enough to hear over the growl as Tommy slid down. With a wet breath ghosting along his member, Merton squeezed his eyes shut before the feel of warm and wet and _fangs_ surrounded him. 

Tommy figured if this was all it took to get Merton to shut up, he’d gladly add it to all his other tricks. 


	2. “You know, you always look so much better when I mark you up.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wolf has more say than Tommy in this, but the quarterback doesn't have much to disagree with.

This was a new development between the two of them. The whole touching thing being more than friendly, best friends like touches a different kind of intense than what their whole dynamic had started as. 

Tommy knew, thanks to the wolf, just how unsurprised the rest of their class was, hellat this point the entire town would be unsurprised. There had been whispers for most of the school year honestly. At first it confused him, they were friends and he never had an urge to do that sort of thing with guys before. He was pretty sure no one gossiped about him and his dude friends before Merton too. Hell even girls didn’t cause the kind of insane live wire like effect his friendship with Merton caused in the student body. 

It didn’t stop the urges though. And honestly, Tommy doubted it was never going to turn into this. The Wolf agreed. It was why things apparently got so heated as soon as their friendship hit that point. Tommy knew Merton could never be a wolf. They had tried and the kind of evil his little gothic friend was, was exactly what they swore they would spend their lives trying to stop. It was fine, Tommy didn’t want to turn him anyway. 

The thing was, the wolf still wanted to bite him. Merton was  _ so _ pale. If he sat still long enough, Tommy’s eyes could pick out each and every vein. Thrumming with life, pumping blood. He was almost ashamed to say he had a favorite. And no it wasn’t his jugular. Cue the eyeroll here. 

No, Tommy spotted this one not to long into their friendship. It was the same vein that he watched pulse with Merton’s anxiety for every spanish test. Perks of sitting behind his BFF though was he got to watch it all the time in class. It had gotten to a point Tommy always glanced at it whenever he was behind the object of his obsession honestly. 

When their friendship turned into desperate make outs and clumsy handjobs though, Tommy found his mind drifted a bit if their little sessions of “bonding” were too few and far between. 

Sadly it seemed they always ended up like this. Merton was a babbling mess. Back pressed against the wall of the empty classroom Tommy yanked him into after class. His hands flittering wherever they could touch on the werewolf currently mouthing at his neck and shoulder. 

Tommy couldn’t explain why, he was sure Merton was trying to rationalize it right now if he cared to pay attention. Instead the werewolf just groaned as he dragged his lips onto the patch up skin just next to the one he was working and got to work all over again. His hands doing their job by grabbing Mertons hips so the little goth couldn’t squirm or flinch away since he was apparently hypersensitive. 

“Wolf just has to be what’s causing this, you know how you get possessive. It’s something to work on you have to show some self control though! I can’t wear turtlenecks all year round, the heat will make me chaif and break out. My flawless complexion can’t deal with that and I know we enjoy it but a bit of discretion could work wonders-”

He wasn’t listening. The timber of Merton’s voice was enough to damn near make Tommy purr. Feeling the words vibrate through Merton’s skin more than he was hearing them as he sucked and nipped more and more hickies into whatever skin he could reach.

“You know,” Tommy stopped and let his lips drag across pale thin skin before licking a stripe up the smaller males neck before biting just behind his ear. “You always look so much better when I mark you up.” The admission would have been jarring, except he felt and smelt the spike of arousal that came from his boyfriend at the words. 

Grip flexing and Tommy let clawed furry hands twist into handfuls of silk fabric before yanking it up while he dropped to his knees before the goth. Looking up with glowing eyes, he could see the wide eyes of disbelief in Merton’s gaze while he started in on the newly exposed parts. Thank god they had a free period honestly. They were going to be in this closet for a while. 


	3. "I’m gonna fuck you in front of the mirror, I want you to see how pretty you look when you’re spreading your legs for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, s01e17 was just so so good and I couldn't pass it up. 
> 
> It isn't Tommy's darkside just yet in this chapter, but it's definitely a precursor to the next chapter. When we get to see what Dark!Tommy does with Merton.

Their day was pretty normal. Tommy was struggling with his inner wolf. Again. The teen didn’t know why or who or what or how- alright those were all lies. He was getting pretty good at doing that to himself lately. The old star of the town and football team came back. ‘The Arm.’ God even just the thought of it made his mouth feel too full of fangs and his skin too tight over his body. 

Stalking in circles around the lair, Merton was doing his best to try and distract him. Grabbing the precious antique and aficionado keepsakes and tools from being broken by prying them out of his angry clawed paws.

“Maybe you just need to take a deep breath-”    
  
“I know how to breath Merton.” AS he said it he couldn’t stop himself from posturing as he herded the small goth backwards towards the weapon closet. 

This had been a thing they have been struggling with along with the whole werewolf thing of course. God couldn’t his life go back to being normal!? Except as soon as the thought crossed his mind, Tommy’s gaze flicked over Mertons’ entire body. Maybe a new normal. Where the wolf wasn’t trying to rule his life but he still got to keep Merton. 

The little Goth had no idea he was one of the biggest triggers and catalysts for Tommy yet. No matter what Tommy told him, or what stupid situation they manged to get themselves into. Merton seemed to be pretty damn clueless sometimes. But- well. There were other ways, a bit more on the  _ extreme _ side, that could always work on calming him down....

It didn’t hurt that Tommy was a very healthy young man, even before the bite. Dead had all the channels for cable unlocked (no their parents did NOT know about that extra antennae that Dean had Tommy attach to the back of their cable box.) so a quick glance to the mirror Merton was currently pressed against gave the young werewolf a uh  _ idea _ on what he could do to wind down. 

With a drag of his tongue across his fangs, Merton’s eyes went wide before the rattle of the mirror sounded out in the basement. “What’s wrong buddy?” Tommy tried to keep it friendly, keep it cool as he slowly brought his arms up and gripped the thick wood frame of the mirror. 

“Nothing!” Merton squeaked before his shoulders hunched up to his neck while a blush seemed to bloom everywhere. Yea alright he knew where this was going at least in a vague sense then. “You know, the harune indian tribe of south america believe if you look at your reflection and say ‘show me the dark, show me the hidden, show me the worst inside of me’ you’d actually face your inner demons! All I’m saying is it’s important to get rid of all your pent up frustration.” 

Tommy just knew his face looked as bored as he felt watching Merton wave his hand around demonstrating what he meant. Giving Merton a second to feel as if he was actually considering it, let the goth’s shoulders drop as he looked up at the werewolf. Hopeful in a naive sort of way that he might just make it to watch Buffy the Vampire slayer without missing anything. 

“I have a better idea.” Tommy announced before the rattle of glass and wood shook around them thanks to the quick lurch. It was damn near instantaneous the way Merton just opened up to the assault. Jaw going slack while Tommy licked into his mouth before nipping at his bottom lip. 

Walking backwards it wasn’t too hard to get them to the couch. With a quick thanks to whatever god let Merton have a couch in the lair, Tommy let himself flop onto the cushions before he spun Merton and yanked him back. A quick shuffle of his feet and it was with too sharp teeth that her managed to finally voice what he figured would be a great way to forget about his frustrating day. 

“I’m going to fuck you infront of the mirror, I want you to see how pretty you look when you’re spreading your legs for me.”    
  
A whimper and Merton was flushed red as he shook his head from side to side. A smirk and Tommy’s gaze locked on his own reflection before he let himself enjoy what Merton looked like. Of course he wasn’t looking too. Instead his face was blushing dark pink with his eyes squeezed shut. Legs on the outside of Tommy’s own while he practically vibrated and squirmed in the werewolf’s lap. 

Tommy knew they couldn’t actually fuck. At least not yet. Some nonsense about  _ wolves mate for life _ or something. But with the way Merton’s pulse picked up when he talked like that? Well. Could you really blame a guy for doing what his  notmateyet friend liked? Especially since this whole deal was just because they figured out it was something that calmed the wolf down. (the conversation they needed to have about that was being pushed off indefinitely.) 

“Merton, I need you to open your eyes for me.” At the request, Merton actually keened and blushed even darker before his eyes was wide and shining and absolutely blown as he looked at them. Man what a sight too. 

Tommy was every bit the typical jock. Tanned, toned, the perfect guy if you asked anyone at Pleasantville high. Girls wanted him and guys wanted to be him. Despite that though, he had his eyes on one person. His hands too considering they were unbuttoning and unzipping black skin tight jeans off thin lean pale legs. Oh. Merton was all smooth today. With the realization he twisted his face into the juncture of the goths neck before mumbling a low ‘Help me out here babe.’ while his hands decided to slide up under the silk shirt wanting to feel more. 

It wasn’t too much longer until the  torture  squirming in his lap stopped and he was doing his best to drool over his own three fingers while he watched with heavy lidded eyes. Before this they hadn’t really gone much further than handjobs, making out and the very very rare blowjob. Tommy having never gotten more than two fingers worked into his friend before they met their rather untimely but just as good endings. 

Despite all that, the wolf was practically drooling in the back of his head. He didn’t see why they should ever stop. Merton always smelled like he liked it, even said so. Once or twice he even admitted his disappointment when it was Tommy’s own shortcomings that had him finishing first. So hey, why not try for three. Really take his own time working Merton up and get him blissed out so badly the wolf inside couldn’t have anything to complain about. 

So with the plan evolving on, Tommy pulled his fingers out slowly. The rumble in his chest had Merton's eyes moving from Tommy’s own to his mouth. Where they both watched the strings of spit connect the digits to his tongue. A quick reach and Merton actually grimaced at the cool wet feel of the first finger that slid between his legs and circled. 

“Don’t do that.” Tommy ordered with a pout, his lips pushed out even more thanks to the fangs he hadn’t gotten to retreat. “I could watch this all day, you know you’ll like how it feels too.” No sooner the words left his mouth the first fingertip pressed in past the ring of muscle. Causing a damn near pornographic moan to slip out. 

Small blessings, it was definitely the small blessings that let them be alone in the basement where it was pretty damn soundproof and purposefully ignored by Merton’s family. A deep breath and he watched the reflection of Merton move with it before he stretched his legs out even more. Giving him a clearer view to watch what he was doing to his friend with rapt attention. 

Ever so slowly, Tommy worked his finger in deeper before thrusting and toying with Merton's body. Ignoring the pale boys bright red erection that was bobbing with every little gyrating move the smaller teen made while he tried to fight grinding back onto Tommy’s hand. 

“C'mon buddy, just lay back and watch me do this.” Again the little order was rumbled into Merton’s ear. Except this time Tommy was rewarded with the teen going absolutely limp in his lap. With a groan of his own, he pulled his finger almost completely out before he ever ever so slowly twisted his wrist and spun all three finger tips in next. 

The Thing about being a quarterback though. Tommy knew well and good he had kind of big hands. Football’s were dwarfed in his grip. Much like it was in any of the guys on the team’s grips. But Tommy was good with his hands. He wasn’t no ‘The Arm.’ and man just the fleeting thought of that guy had Tommy snarling as he nudged in his spit slicked fingers in just a hair on the too rough side. 

Apparently, slow and steady wasn’t the way to go though. With eyes wide and his mouth hanging slack, Tommy just kept his fingers where he had gotten them as Merton's thighs squeezed around his own to no avail. All the while his cock jutted up and spurted surprise strings of cum up over the goths stomach and chest. 

It was only when Merton’s panting became deafening as the only sound that Tommy let his own clothed hips rock up against Merton’s ass. With his fingers just barely in, the thrusts had them getting deeper with every stroke. Fleetingly he wondered if Merton was thinking about what Tommy’s dick would feel like instead of fingers. 

“Fuck!” A curse and Tommy’s own face twisted down to bury itself against Merton’s shoulder. His own orgasm taking him by surprise too. With little thrusts through the aftermath, the were just groaned as Merton squirmed up and off him. 

“C’mon, if I can manage a quick shower, I might be able to catch the little recap! Unnnnf now if you’ll excuse me I’m going to go watch Buffy on the big screen TV~” 

With a fond look in his eyes, Tommy just watched Merton go before he huffed and got himself off the couch. Sure he had de wolfed but he was so on edge today. With a frown, he walked over to the mirror and stared at himself for a moment before sighing and making sure it was pulled out fully. Rubbing his hands together, he sighed before trying to repeat what he remembered Merton saying earlier. “Show me the dark. Show me the hidden. Show me the worst inside of me.” 

After the ominous thunder clap and the flash of lightning, Tommy just flinched before staring at the mirror wide eyed before he realized he was just staring at himself. An embarrassed snort and he shook his head before figuring he might as well just go join Merton and watch Buffy. If he remembered right, Angel was supposed to be showing up this episode. 


End file.
